Clash of The Guitars: A Harry Potter Rock Opera
by Wicked Lee
Summary: It's a Harry Potter musical with nothing but ROCK and an actual plot. Music featured from Deftones, 3Doors Down, Static X, Garbage, Marilyn Manson, Godsmack & more. Pairings are HarryCho, HarryGinny, RonFluer, HermioneOC, etc. Enjoy!
1. Back To School

A/N: After reading a couple Harry Potter musicals, I was inspired to my own. But, instead of rap and pop, I decided to use rock. (Rock's better anyways.) I'm gonna try to write this as a real musical (you know, with songs and a _proper_ plot), so enjoy!!!

**Chapter 1: Back To school (by the Deftones)**

*The scene opens up at Platform 9 ¾.*

    All of the Hogwarts students crowd along Platform 9 ¾, waiting for the train. For Harry, Hermione, and Ron, this is their 6th year at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts express pulls into the station, ready to take them all to the school…ready to deliver them to another year at their beloved schools. 

(The music starts up as Harry, Ron, and Hermione board the train.)

Harry: (while walking down the corridor with Hermione and Ron.)

          Look back I sift through all the cliques

          Roamin' the halls all year, making me sick

          While everyone's out tryin' to make the cut

          What?

Ron:  And when you think you know me right I switch it up

         Behind the walls smokin' cigarettes and sippin' vodka

         I profess to catch a cab, ain't no one can stop us

Hermione: Give me a break about some other mess

                What were you?

                 Act like it's everything you got

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione find an empty compartment and sit down, then all the students sing.)

All Students: Push back the square

                    Now that you need it, 'cause you don't

                    So there you go

                    'Cause back in school

                    We are the leaders of it all

(Draco is sitting in a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.)

Draco: Stop that, quit! --- All that, quit!

           Who ruined it? You did! Now grab a notebook and a pen

           Start taking notes, I'm being everyone who's on the top

           You think we're on the same page --- but, oh we're not!

           I'll be the man, watch your backpack and pencils

           Just like he now flippin' it, why you just keep it simple? 

           You just can't go wrong rockin' the clothes, coppin' the stance

           'Cause really it's everything that you got!  

All Students: Push back the square

                    Now that you need it, 'cause you don't

                    So there you go!

                    'Cause back in school

                    We are the leaders of it all

( The train pulls into the Hogsmead station. The students sing as they exit the train and board the coaches that take them to the castle.)

All Students: So

                    Transpose

Fred: Or stop your lies…

         It's what you do

All Students: Transpose!

George: Or stop your lies…

             So run!

Harry: So why don't you, why don't you…Run!

Ron: So why don't run back to school

Fred: So why don't you, why don't you…Run!

George: So why don't you run back to school

(The coaches pull up to the Hogwarts castle and the students leave the coaches and head towards the entrance.)

All Students: All you are ----- Lee Jordan: Now I'm on the next page!

All Students: All you are ----- Lee Jordan: It's time to close the book up!

All Students: All you are ----- Lee Jordan: I'm on the next page!

All Students: All you are ----- Lee Jordan: Close the book up NOW!

(As they are entering the school, sing…)

All Students: Push back the square

                   Now that you need it, 'cause you don't

                   So there you go

                   'Cause back in school

                   We are the leaders of it all

(The last of the students enter the castle.)

· *End scene.*

A/N: You can download the song "Back To School" by the Deftones at www.mp3-raid.com to hear what it _really_ sounds like. R&R!!!


	2. Neville's Song

A/N: To Portia and Dr@coFreak at Death-Curse.com, thank you for the great reviews. This one's for you!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs, only my brilliant idea. (Ok, I'm exaggerating…)

Chapter 2: Neville's Song [Loser (by 3Doors Down)]

****

    It's the first, official day of school and to start the day off, the Griffindors and Slytherins have potions class together and Snape is being his usual cheery self.

Snape: Today we will be working on an Animagus Potion, which, for one hour, allows you to change into any kind of animal. This potion is _very _complex and will take a little over a month to make. You will also be tested on it upon completion, so I expect _all of you_ to _pay attention!_

     Snape glared at all the Griffindor students. The, while looking at Neville, he warned…

**Snape**: Those of you who fail to do it _exactly_ as I tell you will be **punished.**

     Snape then turned to the chalkboard behind him, took out his wand and tapped the board three times. Scribbled writing begun to appear on its surface. When the board was full, Snape turned to the class and, with his wand, pointed to the writing on the board.

**Snape**: _These_ are the ingredients and directions to the Animagus Potion. Follow them correctly and _maybe _you'll get it right. If you _do not_ follow them correctly…

     Snape didn't have to say anything. Everyone knew him well enough to know what he was capable of.

**Snape**: You may begin.

     The student's hurried out of their seats to retrieve their ingredients. As they returned to their seats, Neville was sure to get a seat next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

**Harry**: _Wow_! I can't believe we get to make an animagus potion.

**Hermione**: I _know_! So far, it's the most difficult potion we've ever done, even more than the _polyjuice_ potion.

**Ron**: (laughing) Hey Hermione, now you'll _really_ be able to turn into a cat!

    Hermione glared at Ron as she began to measure out the first of the potion's ingredients.

**Neville**: (unhappily) I'm glad _you guys_ are happy. This is just one more thing for me to fail at.

**Hermione**: (sympathetically) Oh, don't say that Neville…

**Draco**: Yeah, Longbottom…

     The four turned around to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting behind them.

**Draco**: You're guaranteed to pass as long as you have the _mudblood_ by your side.

**Ron**: Fuck off, _Malfoy._

**Hermione**: Ron, _ignore him._

**Ron**: But—

**Harry**: No, Ron, Hermione's right. Malfoy's just being an ass. If I were a Sytherin, I'd be pissed if a _muggle-born_ were smarter than me, too.

**Draco**: Fuck you, _Potter!_

**Snape**: _Shut up, the both of you!_

     Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville turned back around; Ron and Harry muttering curses about Malfoy as they continued working on the animagus potion.

`~~~~~~~~~~'

     After about an hour, Harry and Ron, for the first time, completed the first phase of the animagus potion by themselves. Hermione, who had been the first in the class to finish, was busy helping Neville put the finishing touches on his. Snape began walking around the room checking everyone's cauldron.

**Snape**: If you followed directions correctly, your potion should be slightly thin with a light-gray tint.

**Neville**: (whispers as he put the last ingredient in) I finished it.

     Hermione looked at Neville's potion. It was indeed as Snape had described. Snape stopped by their table and checked their cauldrons. He was about to move on to another table, when he suddenly stopped and looked down at Neville's.

**Snape**: (loud enough for the entire class to hear) Apparently, _Mr. Longbottom_ can't follow directions.

     The Slytherin's laughed mockingly as the four of them stared down at Neville's potion. The light grey liquid was slowly darkening.

**Snape**: Six years, Mr. Longbottom, you're _still_ screwing up. _20_ Points from Griffindor.

**Neville**: (to Hermione as they all leave potions) _I don't understand_! I did _everything_ right…I don't know what could've gone wrong.

**Hermione**: You probably overdid the graphorn-- 

**Draco**: Guess Granger was no help after all, eh Longbottom! (from across the hall with his fellow Slytherins)

**Ron**: (to Neville) Forget Malfoy. He's a stupid git anyway.

**Hermione**: Besides, we've got Herbology in Greenhouse 6 with the Ravenclaws next. 

**Harry**: So cheer up, all right?

**Neville**: (soberly) All _right._

     Feeling a bit depressed since his first day was already going bad, Neville hung back in the crowd. Once they were all ahead of him, he leaned up against the wall and watched as all the other students passed him by. *Why can't I do anything right? No matter how hard I try, I always messed up. It's just not fair…*

(Music starts)

**Neville:** _Breathe in right away_

_            Nothing seems to fill this place_

_            I need this every time,_

_           Take your lies, get off my case_

_            Someday I will find_

_            A love that flows through me like this_

_            This will fall away,_

_            This will fall away_

**Neville & People in the hall:**

_   You're getting closer_

_   To pushing me off of life's little edge_

_  'Cause I'm a loser_

_   Sooner or later you know I'll be dead_

_   You're getting closer_

_   You're holding the rope, I'm taking the fall_

_  'Cause I'm a loser_

**Neville:** _I'm a loser, yeah_

(Neville pushes himself off the wall and begins heads to Herbology.)

**Neville:** _This is getting old_

_            I cannot break these chains that I hold_

_           My body's growing cold_

_           There's nothing left of this mind or my soul_

_           Addiction needs a pacifier_

_           The buzz of this poison is taking me higher_

_           This will fall away,_

_           This will fall away_

**Neville & People in the hall:**

_   You're getting closer_

_   To pushing me off of life's little edge_

_  'Cause I'm a loser_

_   Sooner or later you know I'll be dead_

_   You're getting closer_

_   You're holding the rope, I'm taking the fall_

_  'Cause I'm a loser_

(Neville arrives at Greenhouse 6.)

**Neville:** _'Cause I'm a loser, yeah_

(Neville lets out a despairing sigh, then enters Herbology class.)

A/N: If you haven't heard this song before, you can hear "Loser" by 3Doors Down at mp3-raid.com. 


	3. Evil Plots Revenge

A/N: I made up A LOT of the Death Eaters' names because I only know of the ones that were in the book. Cordelia Blake and Bellatrix Lestrange are the only women.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I'd be up to my ass in money right now.

Chapter 3: Evil Plots Revenge [Cold (by Static X)] 

     In an old, abandoned castle in Romania, a secret meeting is being held. One by one, Death Eaters, faithful followers of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, enter the dark castle. There, they speak silently amongst them selves as they wait for their Master to arrive. 

     Somewhere a clock chimes as Midnight arrives. A deadly silence settles over the room as the Dark Lord finally enters. He takes his seat at the throne prepared for him, and looks over his loyalists. He starts his speech.

**Voldemort**: I am not pleased with the way things went at the Ministry of Magic last year. The memory of what happened last year still haunts me. Those who I entrusted with the mission of obtaining the Prophecy failed and were _fools_ to let themselves be caught by _Dumbledore_. Fortunately, we were able to…_liberate_ some of them from Azkaban.

     Voldemort looked down on Malfoy, Crabbe, McNair, and Nott.

**Voldemort**: However, _plans have changed_. The public is now aware of my existence. We have to take more _extreme_ measures. You all are to go out; bring forth new blood to our side. We must destroy the Light; be rid of all those who oppose our cause. And, most importantly, Dumbledore and the _Potter_ boy _must  be  killed!_

'~~~~~~~~~~'

      2: 37 AM, the Death Eater meeting has ended. The Death Eaters head towards the forest, where they are to disapparate home. As they all headed for the cover of the trees, they spoke of the mission the Dark Lord bestowed upon them.

**Nix**: More recruiting…bringing forth new blood?

**Williams**: People are becoming more impossible these days.

**McNair**: That's just more for us to kill, then.

**Nott**: It's all Dumbledore's fault. People are starting to buy into his crap!

**Williams**: Which only serves to make our jobs more difficult…

**Bellatrix**: The Master knows what he's doing, you _fools_! 

**Blake**: Yes, especially about Potter.

**Nix**: I have just as much faith in the Dark Lord as you, but I sometimes wonder if going after Potter is a waste of our time—

     Lucious, who had been walking ahead, turns to face them.

**Lucious**: It is _not_ a _waste of time._

    At Lucious' words, the conversation ceased immediately.

**Lucious**: (his voice full of vindictive anger) Potter _needs_ to die…_deserves_ to die. And I, for one, will be at the Dark Lord's side _to see that he does_! 

     They stared blankly at Lucious, a bit surprised by his outburst.

**Lucious**: (calmly) As for _'bringing new blood'_…that will no longer be a problem.

**McNair**: (doubtfully) Really, Lucious? And what makes you so sure?

     A devious smile spread across Lucious' face. 

**Lucious**: Because I have a plan.

**Nott**: A plan? Exactly what kind of _plan_, Malfoy? 

**Lucious**: We can't simply _threaten_ people with their lives anymore…they're too _proud_ and set in their ways. What we need to do is go after the ones with families…

    They all nodded in agreement as they listened to Lucious' words.

**Lucious**: …that way, we have something to hang over their heads _and_…their hearts.

**Nix**: And you're absolutely sure they'll submit?

**Lucious**: (fiercely) _We_ will _make them_ submit!

      (Music from Static X's 'Cold' starts.)

**Lucious:** _We kiss_

_              The stars_

_              We writhe_

_              We are…_

     (As he walks over to Bellatrix)

**Lucious**: _Your name_

_              Desire_

_              Your Flesh_

_              We are…_

_              Cold,_

_              We're so cold!_

_              We are, so_

_              Cold,_

_              We're so cold!_

     (guitar)

**Lucious:** _Cold,_

_              We're so cold!_

_              We are, so_

_              Cold,_

_              We're so cold!_

     (Goes over to where Blake is standing.)

**Lucious**: _Your mouth_

_              These words_

_              Silence,_

_              It turns…_

     (Then, goes over to where Nix and McNair are standing.)

**Lucious:** _Humming_

_             We laugh_

_             My head_

_             Falls back…_

     (To all of them.)

**Lucious:** _Cold,_

_              We're so cold!_

_              We are, so_

_              Cold,_

_              We're so cold!_

    (guitar)

**Lucious:** _Cold, _

_             We're so cold!_

_             We are, so_

_             Cold _

_             We're so cold!_

     (Lucious turns to leave. The others follow. Guitar solo plays as they begin heading through the forest.)

**All:** _Cold,_

_      We're so cold!_

_      We are, so_

_      Cold,_

_      We're so cold!_

_      Cold, _

_      We're so cold!_

_      We are, so_

_      Cold,_

_     We're so cold!_

     (All Death Eaters slowly disapparate.) 

A/N: This song is Track 10 on the 'Queen of the Damned Sdtrk.' and Track 6 on their album 'Machine.' If you haven't heard this song you **_HAVE TO LISTEN_** to it! Wayne Static's voice sounds soooo **_HOT_** when he sings it!


	4. Put In Their Place

A/N: I don't know any other Griffindor girls' names, so I made up some. Tabitha McGregor and Charlene (or Charlie) Jameson are my characters. Bradley Botts and Josh Carigan are my characters too. (Also, I know Fred, George, and Lee Jordan aren't supposed to be in the story since they're supposed to 18 now, but I really like those characters, so I put them in my story anyway.) Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Put In Their Place ('Stupid Girl' by Garbage) **

     It was now Friday, the fifth day of school. All were thankful the first week was finally near its end. The Griffindors now sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Their new teacher, Professor Saucedo, was a woman from Spain who specialized in summoning and dragon magic. She was kind of short, with dark-brown eyes and long, black hair that reached past her waist. She was very pretty for a woman in her 30's and had a thick Spanish accent.

Prof. Saucedo: Good afternoon, class. Today we are going to take some more notes on the many uses of the Dragon. We will be starting with the Dragon's eternal flame. This allows the Dragon to breathe fire and it never burns out, even when it dies. There are many ways to use it in a potion and to enhance certain spells.

     Professor Saucedo went over to the board tapped it with one of her long painted, black nails. A diagram of a dragon's anatomy and skeleton appeared on the board. Professor Saucedo pointed to the middle of the dragon's chest.

Prof. Saucedo: This, class, is where the eternal flame is located…the center of the dragon's heart.

     The last class of the day had finally ended. Hermione, Ron, and Harry spoke of their new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor as they rushed hurriedly to the Griffindor dorms. 

Hermione: I really like Professor Saucedo…It's nice to have another intelligent woman teaching here at Hogwarts.

Ron: (mockingly) You mean other than yourself?

Hermione: Shut up, Ron.

Harry: I think she's cool, too. No other professor has taught us Dragon Magic before.

Ron: (excitedly) I wonder if we're gonna get to see one!

Hermione: Probably not. We're only learning the magical properties of Dragons and how to use them to defend ourselves. I highly doubt we'll ever get close to a real one.

Ron: (mutters to Harry) She sure knows how to take the fun out of everything.

     When the three finally arrive to the dorms, they find the Griffindor common room to be crowded. Everyone was gathered around the message board, chatting excitedly. Harry tried to flag someone down to find out what all the excitement was about, but no one paid him any attention. Finally, they got the attention of Fred, George, and Lee as they were shoving by. Ron grabbed George's shirtsleeve, causing the three older boys to turn around.

Ron: Hey, what's going on?

Harry: Yeah, why's everybody so excited?

Lee: You mean you haven't heard!

Hermione: Heard about what?

Lee: The party!

Harry: Party?

Fred: Yeah! This Halloween, there's gonna be a party.

George: …And there's gonna be a live band, too.

Hermione: Well, that sounds nice. Who's playing?

Lee: No one knows. It's supposed to be a surprise.

     They then rushed off, still talking excitedly about the Halloween party. Hermione, Ron, and Harry then went to their separate dorms. 

     Later, Hermione sat on her bed trying to concentrate on her herbology homework. Everything was peaceful until the other girls came up from the common room. The room was soon filled with chatter, laughter, and other distracting noises. "_That's it_," Hermione thought frustratingly, "_I'm going back down to the common room_." Hermione grabbed her books, notes, and supplies and headed to the common room in hopes of finding peace and quiet.

     Luckily, only a few people remained in the common room. Hermione headed over to one of the table's in the corner. Hermione had sat down and was just about to begin reading her herbology book, when someone called to her from across the room. "Hey, Hermione!" She looked over. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were sitting in front of the fire with Tabitha McGregor and Charlie Jameson. 

Hermione: (half-heartedly) Hey, Parvati.

Parvati: Did you hear about the dance on Halloween?

Hermione: Yeah.

Parvati: Are you going?

Hermione: Yes, I'm going,

Charlie: Ooh, really? With who?

Hermione: Harry and Ron.

Lavender: (disgustedly) _You mean you're not taking a date_?

     Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She did not want to discuss her personal life with girls whose only priority in life was to date every attractive, eligible guy in school.

Hermione: No, Lavender, I'm not.

Lavender: Wow. How do you _live_ Hermione? I'd _never_ go to a dance by myself…It's humiliating.

Hermione: It's not a dance, it's a party.

Tabitha: It doesn't matter, they're both practically the same. 

Parvati: …And you're never gonna attract guys if you keeping hanging out with Ron and Harry.

Hermione: They're my friends; I'm not just going to ditch them for some guy.

Lavender: Hermione, don't be so ridiculous…I'm hoping Josh Carigan will ask me. He's in Hufflepuff and he's _really_ hot.

Tabitha: (says as she tosses her hair) I already have a date. I'm going with Bradley Botts. He's in our house and he asked just after he read the announcement.

Parvati: No _way_! You're going with _Bradley_?! He is, like, sooo dreamy.

Tabitha: _I know_! I _can't wait_ to get my costume…I'll probably go as a mermaid--

Hermione: (aggravated) It's still the beginning of September; you've got plenty of time.

     Hermione gave up at trying to study and begun getting her things together. She was just about to leave, when Lavender spoke.

Lavender: You know, Hermione, I'm sure even _you_ could get a man if you would just…_you know_…take your nose out of the books and pretty yourself up.

All 3 Girls: (giggle)

     Lavender had struck a nerve. Hermione turned around slowly and stared her in the eye.

Hermione: (icily) Maybe, _Lavender_, there are more important things to think about, like…oh, I don't know…_school_…and _not failing_.

     Hermione had gotten her. Other than the professors and Lavender her self, Hermione was the only one who knew she had almost failed many of her classes last year. She lied about it to people, though, for the sake of her image and reputation. Lavender glared at Hermione. Parvati, Tabitha, and Charlie went silent and were now looking back and forth, between the two of them.

Lavender: Don't take your hostility out on me, Hermione Granger, just because you're not popular like me. It's not my fault I have a life and _actual_ friends.

     Hermione let her bag fall to the floor as she walked up to Lavender.

Hermione: No matter what you say, Lavender, you're not as great as you think.

          (music starts)

**Hermione**: _You pretend you're high_

_                  You pretend you're bored_

_                  You pretend you're anything_

_                   Just to be adored…_

_                  And what you need_

_                  Is what you get_

                  _Don't believe in fear…_

_                  Don't believe in faith…_

_                  Don't believe in anything_

_                  That you can't break_

_                 You stupid girl_

_                 You stupid girl_

_                 All you had you wasted_

_                 All you had you wasted_

          (Lavender is now looking pissed as Hermione turns to Parvati.)

**Hermione**: _What drives you on_

_                  Can drive you mad_

_                  A million lies to sell your self_

_                  Is all you ever had_

          (To Charlie)

**Hermione**: _Don't believe in love…_

_                  Don't believe in hate…_

_                  Don't believe in anything_

_                  That you can't waste_

                  _You stupid girl_

_                  You stupid girl_

_                  Can't believe you fake it_

_                  Can't believe you fake it_

           (*music and guitar play * All of the girls are now giving Hermione dirty looks. Hermione, then goes over to Tabitha. )

**Hermione**: _Don't believe in fear…_

_                  Don't believe in pain…_

_                  Don't believe in anyone_

_                  That you can't tame_

          (Goes back over to Lavender.)

**Hermione**: _You stupid girl_

_                  You stupid girl_

_                  All you had you wasted_

_                  All you had you wasted_

          (To Parvati)

**Hermione**: _You stupid girl_

_                  You stupid girl_

_                  All you had you wasted_

_                  All you had you wasted_

          (* guitar solo * Hermione walks away from Lavender, Charlie, Parvati, and Tabitha. She picks up her stuff and heads towards the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. When she gets to the foot of the stairs, Hermione turns around to face Lavender.)

**Hermione**:_ You stupid girl._

          (Hermione, then goes up the stairs and out of their sight.)

**Lavender**: (mutters angrily) Bitch.


	5. Old Feelings Return

Disclaimer: So far, I only own Ginny's friends, Carolette and Iris. Here's a bit about them: 

Name: Carolette Janine Monte-Clair

Age: 15

House: Ravenclaw

Description: Half-blood. Carolette is tall and skinny with chin-length dark-brown hair and gray eyes. She wears glasses with thin gold frames. Her personality is outgoing, goofy, and kind of tomboyish. 

*Carolette's ancestors are from France. (I chose her name because I know a girl named Carolette from France who was an actual exchange student…I made up the last name though.)

Name: Iris Isabella Kingsley

Age: 15

House: Ravenclaw

Description: Pureblood. Iris is short and curvy. She has brown skin, dark-brown eyes, and long, black hair that she wears in long braids with beads at the end. Her personality is, like Carolette's, goofy and outgoing, but Iris is more feminine than Carolette.

*Iris is from Manchester, UK.

**Chapter 5: Old Feelings Return**

****

     It is now Wednesday of the second week of school. The Griffindors and Slytherin 5th years now sit in Transfiguration, awaiting Professor. McGonogall's arrival. Finally, she enters the classroom.

**McGonogall**: Good afternoon, class.

**All**: Good afternoon, Professor.

**McGonogall**: Today we are going to learn how to transfigure money and other valuables into books. It will be somewhat of a challenge, but if you perform it correctly it is a good way to conceal your most precious treasures. Now…

    Professor McGonogall walked over to her desk. On it lay a wooden jewelry box and an emerald the size of a grown man's fist. She picked up the jewelry box.

**McGonogall**: I'll need someone to pass these out…(Looks over at Ginny.) Miss Weasley, would you come up here, please?

     Ginny got up out of her seat and walked over to Professor McGonogall. McGonagall handed Ginny the box.

**McGonogall**: Give one of these to each of the class.

     Ginny opened the box. Inside, the box was filled with rings. Each was silver with a tiny diamond on the band. McGonogall spoke as Ginny begun handing them out to the class.

**McGonogal**l: (sternly) Now, none of you better try to pocket these rings. I've put charms on them and you'll be serving detention with Filch for a week when I catch you.

    Once Ginny had passed out all the rings, she returned the box to McGonogall's desk and returned to her seat. Professor McGonogall went over to her desk and pointed her wand at the emerald.

**McGonogall**: To transfigure your rings, simply wave your wand and enunciate '_Trinketes Transformatum Manuscripto.'_

The students "ooh-ed" and "ah-ed" as McGonogall's emerald turned into thick, black, leather book entitled "Othello." When the transformation was fully completed, McGonogall picked up the book, opened it, and showed the inside of the book to everyone.

**McGonogall**: To control what book your ring turns into, all you have to do is concentrate and think of that specific book. When you have successfully completed this transfiguration, your book will be solid and filled with text. (McGonogall closed the book.) You may begin.

'~~~~~~~~~~'

     It was now 12:30 and time for lunch. As Ginny rushed out of Transfiguration, she heard yelling in the hall. Ginny turned around to see who was causing all the commotion and saw her friends from Ravenclaw, Iris and Carolette, running towards her.

**Both**: Ginny! Wait up!

     Ginny stopped in the middle of the hall and waited for her friends to catch up with her. (They all had Potions with Snape after lunch and always walked to both places together.) By the time both girls reached Ginny, they were grinning and out of breathe.

**Iris**: (excitedly) You'll never guess what happened to Carolette!

**Ginny**: What? What happened?

**Iris**: (nudging Carolette) Go on, tell her!

**Carolette**: (hesitantly, but still smiling) I got asked to the party.

**Ginny**: (eyes widened in surprise) No way? …Already?

     Carolette nodded excitedly.

**Ginny**: By who?

**Iris**: (bursts out) Justin Finch-Fletchley! 

**Ginny**: Isn't he in Hufflepuff?

**Carolette**: Yeah, but he's nice so I said 'yes.'

**Iris**: Carol's got a boyfriend!

**Carolette**: Shut up!

**Ginny**: Be nice Iris. (to Carolette) And, Carolette, I'm very happy for…you…

     Ginny's voice trailed off as she watched a certain someone walking across the hall.

**Iris**: Ginny, what is it?

     Carolette and Iris followed the direction of Ginny's gaze and saw who she was staring at.

**Both**: (teasingly, with grins on their face) Oh!

**Ginny**: What?

**Carolette**: Don't try to hide it, Ginny…

**Iris**: We know you still have a crush on him.

**Ginny**: What? …No…

     Ginny's gaze wandered back over to the object of her affection. Harry Potter, walking only a few paces ahead, was talking animatedly with her brother, Ron, and Hermione.

**Iris**: See!

**Ginny**: What?!

**Carolette**: You're still staring.

**Ginny**: Don't be ridiculous; I don't like him!

**Iris**: Yeah, whatever…Hey, I need to stop at the bathroom real quick, are you coming?

**Carolette**: Sure.

**Ginny**: Ok.

     As Ginny turned and headed to the girls' lavatory with Iris and Carolette, she cast one last look in Harry's direction. Although she hated to admit it to herself, she still had feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived.

A/N: I know, I know… There's no song. The chapter was super long and I had to cut it in two. But, hey, even real musicals take a break.


	6. What She Sees In The Mirror

A/N: Ok, here's the song. Yaaaaay!

Disclaimer: In this song, I changed some of the words near the end to better fit the story. Other than that, I own only those characters that I, my self, made up…  Or…whatever.

Chapter 6: What She Sees In The Mirror [Paper Doll (By Kittie)] 

****

     Ginny and Carolette stood by the sink in the girls' bathroom, waiting for Iris to come out.

**Carolette**: (rolls her eyes impatiently) _Come on_, Iris, you're gonna make us late for lunch.

**Iris**: I'm coming; I'm coming!

**Carolette**: Good…I'm starving… Ginny, are you ok?

     Ginny snapped out of her daydream, and looked at Carolette.

**Ginny**: What?

**Carolette**: I said '_Are you ok_?'

**Ginny**: Oh, yeah, I'm fine…just thinking, is all.

**Carolette**: About what?

**Iris**: About Harry Potter.

      Iris was grinning as she exited the stall.

**Iris**: You can't hide it from me, Ginny Weasley. You still like him…admit it!

**Ginny**: No! …Well, maybe…just a little.

**Iris**: _I knew it_!

**Carolette**: I'm not surprised. Actually, I think you two would be cute together.

**Iris**: _Waaaay_ cute.

**Ginny**: Are you kidding? Sure, we've become closer friends, but…

**Carolette**: But?

**Ginny**: (sighing) He sees me as nothing more than _a buddy_, especially when he needs _girl_ advice.

**Iris:** (sing-song voice) You never know, _Ginny_.

**Carolette**: If you don't tell him, he'll never know how you feel.

**Iris**: (as she walks over to the sink) Exactly! Besides, you're so cute… How could he not like you?

     Iris turned on the faucet and began washing her hands.

**Ginny**: (disgustedly) _Cute_?

**Carolette**: (shrugs) Yeah…cute…like a doll.

**Ginny**: (even more disgustedly) I _look_ like _a doll_?

**Iris**: More like, a china doll. You know…one of those pretty, expensive ones you see in the glass shop windows.

     Iris finished washing her hands and begun drying them on her robes.

**Iris**: Ok, I'm ready.

**Carolette**: _It's about time_.

     Carolette and Iris started to leave, when they noticed Ginny still standing by the faucet. 

**Carolette**: Ginny, aren't you coming?

**Ginny**: Uh…yeah. I'll catch up to guys in a minute.

**Iris**: Are you sure?

**Ginny**: Yes, just go on ahead…I'll be there soon.

**Iris**: (hesitantly) All right, then. We'll see ya.

     Ginny watched as both her friends left the restroom.  Once she could no longer hear their footsteps outside, Ginny turned to face the mirror, resting her hands on cold, porcelain sink, and began examining her reflection. They were right. She did look like…

_Ginny_: (mutters) …a _doll_.

     (music starts)

**Ginny**: _I-I look at her in that paper dress,_

_            I wonder why she won't burn._

_           She's just a paper doll, that's all_

_           Just a paper doll_

     (Ginny takes her hands off the sink and stands up strait.)

**Ginny**: _(in a low voice) I dress her up she knocks me…down_

_                                      I dress her up she knocks me… down._

_                                      And they try her on for a size she fits nice; one size fits a-all_

_                                      And they try her on for a size she fits nice; one size fits a-all_

     (Ginny turns from her reflection and begins to pace around the bathroom.)

**Ginny**: _Watch, the tears run from her eyes_

_            But don't take notice and…_

_            Watch, the tears run down her face_

_            Please don't take notice_

     (she leans up against one of the stalls and sinks to the floor.)

**Ginny**: _(while looking at the ceiling)_

_            I-I know you have her soul_

_           And I see it in your ey-eyes…_

_           She knows you have her soul_

_           And she sees it in your eyes_

     (looks back down at the floor)

**Ginny**: _(sadly) Now her soul is dead…_

_                        Now her heart is raw…_

_                        Wash away her pain…_

     Slowly, Ginny begins to cry as she thinks about what her friends had said. Doubting that she could ever get Harry to have feelings for her.

A/N: Ok, I hope that didn't come off too sappy. After all, this is a love story. You can hear "Paper Doll" by Kittie at mp3raid.com. It is also on their album "Spit." And just so you all know, in this song, Ginny is referring to herself as the paper doll. (I say that because I don't know if anyone'll get it.)


End file.
